Bug Fix Project
This project aims to make a list of all bugs. *The fans on The Cube are not anchored. *Sentinel and GadgetDragons only evolve at level 50. *Sometimes, when clicking "Buy(5 DP for 5 BoxSpace)" buys more than 5 box spaces, and uses up more then 5 dp as a result. * Creatures randomly spawn with 0 health. * In Koto Island, there are no AdultFrogDragons that spawn. * Specifically in The Beginning, players that spawn will randomly die for no reason whatsoever. * The OasisDragon line can't be traded. *AdultFrogDragon can evolve, or rather, "devolve" to FrogDragon in EvoCrafting. * One of PirateSkeleton's legs is missing. The wooden peg on the other leg is not parented to the leg and instead is in Chest. * Naratia has a random spawn in the map, allowing players to roam around the map without morphing first. * HotDragonSteed uses OilAvenger as an EvoMaterial despite OilAvenger not being one. * LilRuneGuardians can spawn off their platform, causing them to die immediately by falling into the water (the void) * Elemental Goblins use their old models as thumbnails instead of the newer ones. * Help button in main menu still describes old controls. ** The Help button in the main menu is useless by now. Either it should have a big update or it should just be removed. * RobotBoy, the CupidDragon line, LilOcelot and various easter monsters are missing a thumbnail. * TheCubeMaster uses the CubeApprentice thumbnail instead of an unique thumbnail. * BigRedCrabs walk backwards because their body wasn't placed correctly. * Wild creatures using Unions are missing the unions. ** This also happens with players on Creature Mystery. * Moves like Scratch and FocusPunch teleport you to the baseplate when there is one. ** Known islands with baseplates are Cyberlith and Mechanarctica, through there are probably more of these. * When clicked, TeenLavaToad shows a placeholder "Rawr" screen. * Steel type resists Dark when it should be normal damage. * Fighting type takes normal damage from dark when it should 1/2 damage. Fixed *Some parts of MechaRaptor's head are put in the arms. *IceSearchBot is Grass/Electric type when it should be Ice/Electric. *Yeti is Water/Steel when it should be Ice/Normal. * In Koto Island, RocketDemonKony will sometimes disappear, which causes players to wait for it to spawn again (which I should also mention that the respawn time for RocketDemonKony is way too long). ** Note: This might be because of the outdated Boss AI. However, this bug should still be fixed when the Boss AI is fixed. * In Cyberlith, VirinusTheMotherUFO will eventually drop defective PulseBolts that do not give a creature drop. ** Note: This might be because of the outdated Boss AI. However, this bug should still be fixed when the Boss AI is fixed. *The rank gui color only updates once the rank increases. It should also update when the player spawns. *On occasion, the bodys of defeated creatures will explode into pieces. *Defender seems to have a BodyPosition that forces it to stay in a y-axis. It(the bodypos) should be removed. *When double tapping W to sprint, the increased speed stays even when the dash is not activated, where the Shift sprint method reverts it back to normal (in other words, double tap W for sprint needs to be removed completely). *Phoenix, PhoenixLord and SandSalamander(the slot in which earthquake is in causes the bug) can't attack. *If an AI uses tackle repeatedly and misses, it then stacks all the tackles it previously used and can OHKO a player. *LilEasterBunny is Ground/Fighting when it should be Fairy/Fighting